


colors of the universe

by scandalouslesbians



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalouslesbians/pseuds/scandalouslesbians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For many years of her life Astra can only see in black and white. She does not see any color of the other's eyes that her mother talks about. There is no tint, no change until she least expects it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Alex has seen the beautiful color of the other's eyes since she was born. </p>
<p>Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> So essentially this is basically where the two see the colors of the other's eyes. There is a delay until the other is born, and if they meet they see the world in complete color.

There is no color she sees for many years of her life. Her belief about the soulmate system dissipates when she hears that her sister sees a color that is beyond the black and white that they are both used to seeing. She believes it is ludicrous because her sister is only five when she first sees it, it may have also been the envy that was plaguing her. 

By the time she reaches her adolescent years, she gives up the hope of ever seeing any color that goes beyond the scales of black and white. 

As a young girl she remembered her mother always told her that one of the worst things that could happen to a person was not getting the chance to have a soulmate.

Of course, as Alura had impressed her parents with every other aspect of her life, she also impressed them in this. Astra always knew she'd be cast in her sister's shadow.

Even though they were only separated by a small amount of time being born, the distance had always felt so much more. They were so different, Alura's talents relied more on intelligence but Astra's relied more on skill and strategy. 

She began to realize that her purpose was much more than finding a soulmate because she understood that her planet was dying. Kara was born and she had a reason to save it - her selfish desires of finding the person she was meant to be with dissolved as she set out to make sure her niece survived this.

With the limited amount of time she had to save the planet, she resorted to doing terrible things. Normally she would have regretted it, but she didn't because she wanted to give her niece a chance.

The people she hurt did not matter, her niece came first.

In her efforts to do this, she met a man named Non. He was the one who made her realize that the planet needed to be saved - he warned her before anyone else and for that, she respected him.

She remembered Non telling her that he'd seen a beautiful color for the first few years of his life and he'd even seen every color for a few years. Though, he had explained that all he had was black and white now after his wife had perished. 

It was clear before they married that they were not meant to be but it did not matter to either of them. Their true mission was to save the planet that they both loved more than anything. 

It was a risk that they were both willing to take.

That risk was what had Alura sentence them to a life of Fort Rozz. 

To Astra, the real punishment was not being able to save the niece, whom she loved like a daughter. It wasn't fair that the young woman would not be able to have a chance to find the person she loved. It robbed her of being able to achieve any goals she wanted to achieve.

It was pity because she had seen so much potential in the young woman and now the chance was taken from her.

Astra knows that she is also robbed of her opportunity to find the one she is meant to be with but she doesn't care at that point. She doesn't care about being able to see in color - she cares that her planet is going to die and the future is gone for everyone.

-

With all the time she has in Fort Rozz preparing for the doom that is going to hit them, she spends her time wondering. Wondering if one day Non will make her see the colors that she has never experienced before, if he'll make her feel anything beyond the respect they have accumulated within the partnership.

It doesn't happen for either of them and she knows it never will. 

Time passes slowly until she wakes up one day and there's a color tinting her vision slightly. It's different from the black and white she is used to seeing, but it's still dark to her.

She is confused because she knows that the color does not match what her husband's are, her husband's are brighter. She can tell they do not match the tint. 

The tint is what gives her hope, it gives her a reason to keep fighting every day that she is in Fort Rozz. She realizes that the end of Krypton may have not been the end of her. 

-

The moment Alex is born she has the ability to see in a color that is not black and white. The color cannot be compared because it is close to the black and white but there is a highlight in it. One that only makes sense when she sees the ocean for the first time.

Eliza tells her that it is rare for people to see anything outside of black and white for their entire life, but it is a gift that Alex knows this early on that she has a soulmate. 

Her mother urges her to date but she knows there will always be a secret that she can never reveal to them. She tries to in high school, and through college but she never sees the world in full color.

She decides that maybe there is something wrong with the way the system works, maybe the person she is meant to be with is gone. 

The thought of finding a soulmate disappears when she joins the DEO. There would be too many secrets to hide from her other half so she figures that hoping to find one would only end in disaster. 

Kara coming out as Supergirl only made her forget about the soulmate theory even more so. It was the last thing on her mind.

The agent believed that her destiny was to protect her sister, it didn't matter what she had to do in order to keep doing that. In the back of her mind that is why she believed she would never find her soulmate.

-

There are many touches that are supposed to trigger what is supposed to be the full colored vision that Alex is supposed to find. With every touch she's had in her life, none of them have done that for her. 

The only time she thinks about it is when there is no threat to Kara, when can close her eyes and imagine meeting that person. Finding that person could take her mind off of the stress of her job at the end of the day and it's something she starts to secretly crave in her dreams. 

The thoughts only cross her mind right before she goes to bed, but they are still present. There's a thought that her soulmate may not be someone she falls in love, but it might be her purpose on earth.

Her mother has explained to her many times that it is going to be a person, that it may not be a man but she will find it in someone else. 

Focusing on her work usually tends to keep these thoughts out of her mind until it becomes involved in her work. 

-

When Astra lands on earth, she understands that this is her second chance. It's not about her, it's about saving this planet that she can see is tainted with pollution. 

Living with her army underground seemed to be the best solution, especially if these humans were going to drive their planet into the ground - at least they were already there. 

The powers that they learn they have are useful and she believes that this was a power that could have been so much more useful on Krypton. Maybe she would have been able to save it. 

As General, she'd been strong physically training herself with her fighting strategies but these powers were something that caused to believe even if the planet fell apart, she could save it. 

Years of training and learning more about this planet, she began to form a plan to save it. 

Non, on the other hand, had a more extreme plan that would harm humans. He explained that it would be worth it, reminded her that they had done much worse on Krypton so she accepted it. It was for the greater good and she couldn't expect it to be easy.

Her mind has been cleared of the soulmate system because she assumed that it did not apply to Earth. Though, as she looked at the trees she noticed that the color was one that complimented it.

She had to focus on more important things even though there was a small tinge in her heart as if she was closer to her soulmate here. She brushed those thoughts off, she couldn't get let anything get in the way of accomplishing her mission. 

-

One day, it happens and it is nothing that she expects. Astra knows her niece is alive and she has to defend her army. 

There's an agent there that takes down the Hellgrammite. There's a part of her that is impressed that a human is even remotely capable of taking down such a violent creature but she brushes that thought aside.

This human may be a threat so she needs to eliminate her. As she walks over to the woman on the floor , explaining who she is the tint of color that she sees appears both in the hair of the woman and in her eyes. 

It doesn't mean anything. She tells herself, even if it did - it didn't matter to her because it was not part of the mission. 

A threatening hand moves to intimidate the woman, her finger grazing her cheek and she has to blink a couple of times.

Different colors appear before her eyes and she sees the other look that the other woman gets as well. Maybe it's one of fear, but she believes it is reflecting what she is seeing. 

"It can't be you." She hears the other woman say, it is almost mumbled.

As Astra stares at her, she cannot respond as Kara takes her out. The fight erupts and Astra almost emerges as victorious until the martian hits her with kryptonite.

There's no time to process the colors she now sees as she flees from the scene. 

-

Although, her mission is still the first priority, what happened with the other woman occupies a large portion of her mind. She wants to stop thinking about it, she is on the other side and there isn't a reason to figure out what it means. 

The moment she is finally alone, she looks through the books and finally realizes that there are many colors within them. She does not know there names but she remembers the one that was in the agent's eyes.

There's something in her that makes her want to see it again.

It's a dangerous thought, but she had missed enough opportunities to save things she cared about. This was something that she'd never had hope for - she'd never been hopeful for anything but this was different. 

-

Alex puts her mind into her work, but it's hard to focus because now she can see every color as she looks at the screen. It's something her mind cannot escape and she wants it to disappear. 

The woman reemerges and it only worsens, all she can do is despise her for harming Kara. She attempts to not focus on the way that Kara's aunt has a flicker in her eyes that seems like she might care about her niece. 

She doesn't want to see compassion or kindness or anything good in this woman but she does. She lets out a sigh as she stares and there's something that makes her look over footage of the woman occupying her thoughts. 

Her excuse for watching is seeing the fighting strategy this woman uses and seeing if there is a Kryptonian method that she is unaware of. 

She knows she needs to stop because her mind is not focusing on the way she fights but how she looks on what she does it. There's a grace to such a violent act, and she can't help but admire it. 

She wants to hope that it isn't true, but as she looks at the woman on the screen she knows it is.

-

It's unexpected but it's on the street where they next meet the other, and Astra pulls out her gun. She isn't on duty so she knows that the bullets she has will not do anything, but she keeps it up as a defense. 

"I'm not here to hurt you, human." The General speaks to her, her eyes full of sincerity.

"Why are you here?" Alex raises a suspicious eyebrow, she has a feeling that she knows why but she wants it to be any other reason. 

"We need to end this war, there are casualties that we have that are damaging this earth." It's a simple explanation but it's one that's better than what the agent expects. 

"You're doing this for Kara, I assume?" She asks, lowering her gun after a moment. 

The Kryptonian hesitates before she gives a small nod, "It's in the best interest of everyone, can we talk somewhere else? I cannot risk being seen with you."

Alex nods and leads her to her apartment, there isn't much risk there as there would be in a public setting which would betray both sides. 

They discuss a plan on coming together to end this, the biggest one they need to take out is Non. He is the most dangerous on Astra's side and he has became someone she no longer recognizes anymore. 

"You're too valuable to be lost to this cause." Astra explains as they talk about a way for Alex to take him out without Astra's assistants. "You have Kara and.." There was more that the woman wanted to say but she couldn't say she wanted her to stay to see if she was the one. 

"I'm more than capable of handling myself." Her jaw clenches as she speaks to the other woman, her eyes roll. "You don't decide what I can do - " The irritation falls from her lips easily, it's an emotion that is easy for her to use against the woman. 

A strong hand is placed on her own as the General nods, "I know you're capable, but if the army comes on you can't do this."

Alex notices that the woman is very close to her and the irritation from before falls as her breath hitches in her throat as she searches for a response. "You should help me." Her eyes close because she is afraid to look into the eyes of the woman who made her see the colors. 

"I will." The voice says, sounding much closer than before. 

Her eyes open to see that the woman is inches from her face, "Astra, you have to be careful too." She reminds her.

It's a wordless response as the Kryptonian gently presses her lips against her own and Alex can feel the intensity throughout her body. It's something that she's never experienced before, it's almost as if every color she can now see floods through her body and she doesn't want to stop.

She responds by deepening the kiss for just a moment, and before too long she has to pull back to breathe. 

"Are you ready?" She asks breathlessly.

"With you? Of course." Astra responds.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a week but I didn't start it until now and for that I apologize but I hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
